The invention relates to a puller for correcting an upper jaw in a skull, for example to eliminate an overbite, crossbite, or cleft palate.
Corrections to the upper jaw, especially to achieve occlusion, are usually performed today in Le Fort's operation. This operation lasts approximately 2-3 hours and can only be performed on an in-patient basis; a hospital stay is required.
In the Le Fort operation, the upper jaw is separated completely from the skull and the nasal mucosa is separated as well; the upper jaw is shifted forward and usually secured by titanium plates.
Apart from the costly surgery required, there is often the disadvantage that the jaw, despite the attachment, drops back so that another operation is required.
The present invention has as its goal the development of an above-mentioned puller in which outpatient treatment is sufficient and the risk of the jaw dropping back does not occur.